


My Submission for SVagainsttyranny

by Ripplebreeze



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ANOTHER story featuring Jared Dunn, Anyways, Gavin is a douche to Jared, Gen, and the sweet borzoi man has had enough, how surprising, look at me, rated t for cursing from Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripplebreeze/pseuds/Ripplebreeze
Summary: I realize that I never made this work public! My bad. It was really fun to do and I'm very happy to have been a part of this wonderful idea created by the lovely @joycecarolnotesAnyway, this is MONTHS old and probably pretty bad at some parts! I am hoping I've improved since this was created. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading!





	1. Jared Dunn, The Man Who Said ‘Frick’ to Gavin Belson’s Face

“Jared?” Jared looked up from his laptop.

“Yes, Erlich?” Erlich plopped into a chair next to him and just stared at Jared. It made Jared squirm a little. “Am I bothering you by being noisy or-”

“You confuse me.” Jared was a little surprised by those words. He considers himself a simple person, really.

“Really?” Erlich nodded and squinted at him. “What makes you say that?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve brought this up. The answers still elude me, though. You left Hooli seemingly out of nowhere. You’re a careful planner, Jared. You have so much absurd faith in weird corporate tricks and environments. Hooli is, like, a safe haven for people like you.” Jared nodded and Erlich sighed. “See, that’s my point. You liked it there. I just...you’re incredibly non-confrontational. How the hell is it...just...how did you quit Hooli? You don’t quit Gavin Belson without a fight. So confrontation, leaving your favorite kind of work environment, a good salary...it makes no sense.”

“Gavin didn’t put up much of a fight, it wasn’t too much confrontation. Hooli was also, frankly, too odd for me.”

“Uh-huh,” Erlich didn’t look convinced. “I’ll let you get back to work then. Since I see I can’t get an answer out of you.” Jared smiled ruefully as Erlich heaved himself out of the chair and left him alone with his memories.

~~~  
Jared Dunn has a pleasant life. He works at Hooli, one of the greatest companies in the world. He works for a brilliant man, Gavin Belson. He works hard, always striving to do better for the company. Life is good. That’s what he thinks and he is quite content with this thought.

Jared Dunn never expected anything more from his life. He truly believed in Hooli and what Gavin was trying to do for the world. He never expected one man, Richard Hendricks, to change that. Jared was there when Richard turned down the 10 million dollars. He felt something odd inside him when Richard said no. Almost like a lever switched on in his brain, new feelings and thoughts arrived. As Richard left the Hooli building, he began to think it over.

Perhaps, there was more to learn and do out there, beyond what he does now. Perhaps, there’s more than Hooli and Gavin. He had never really considered change. He wasn’t in danger anymore. The only time he actively searched for something better was with the foster families and he was in physical danger those times. Those problems are in the past now, though. He had no real fear. Did he?

“Son of a bitch!” He jumped back into reality as Gavin cursed loudly. Jared watched as Gavin sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands. “Why the FUCK would that idiot turn down 10 million dollars?”

“It took guts and vision for his company that he believed we couldn’t provide,” Jared replied quietly, still in awe of everything he had seen.

“You’re just as dense as him, aren’t you?” Gavin looked up at Jared and sneered at him. “It was a rhetorical question.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh!” Gavin breathed through his nose and he began to think. “We need another plan. We’ve got to acquire that algorithm, somehow.”

“Well, perhaps the best course of action-”

“Get me Patrice. Wait in your office until I call for you. Make yourself useful for once.” Jared ignored the ugly feeling in his chest and he left Gavin’s office to find Patrice.

~~~  
Jared sat in his office, tacking away on his computer, trying to concentrate on the work. He simply couldn’t. Jared ruefully stopped typing and decided to put his thoughts to rest once and for all.

So, Richard quit. He turned down a large sum of money and he essentially backed away from Gavin and Hooli forever to pursue what he believed in. No one had ever done that before. Of course, Jared always understood quitting is something that employees could do. He’s just never considered it to be a real option. It’s not like he WANTS to quit. However…

Jared thought long and hard about what was keeping him at Hooli. The good message is why he’s staying. Hooli is doing amazing things. They’re making a real difference. Aren’t they? Jared wasn’t sure. They just seemed to be like any other company, just richer.

A pang of guilt went through him for even thinking such a thing. He couldn’t shake the idea though. The more he thought about it, the more Jared realized that the company didn’t really...do much in charitable ways. It’s not like Hooli has never done anything good. The thing was, they always operated for a profit. Hooli didn’t do things without knowing that their efforts would benefit them financially.

He thought of Richard and his quiet determination. He wondered if Richard had someone who knew their way around business. Jared didn’t think so, the only employees they could have were in an incubator. Incubators have nothing but coders.

Gavin is a wonderful boss. Richard might need guidance in the world of business though. The thought of Richard possibly getting swindled by a crafty business man made Jared’s stomach go into knots. Maybe he could help both? Guiding Richard, working for Gavin?

No, that would never work. Jared sighed and ran his hand through his neatly combed hair.

~~~  
Jared drove to Richard’s house, a wine bottle in the passenger seat. He had looked up Richard’s file and gotten his address from there. Gavin would have been furious if he had known what Jared planned to do. When he arrived, it was dark outside. Jared heard something of a party going on in the house.

As he approached the front door, he hesitated. He was putting his entire job on the line. Jared repeated to himself over and over that Hooli would be just fine without him. He would regret it if he didn’t at least pursue something for himself. There was no guarantee of getting the job here anyway. Worst case scenario, Jared just congratulates Richard and wishes him luck for the future. That was okay too. Really, he’d made it this far, he couldn’t quit now. Jared knocked on the door.

~~~  
Jared gathered his things in his office. He placed his laptop in his case and his small potted plant in a box. He packed up his dictionary, thesaurus, and business textbooks. A quiver of excitement went through him. Jared Dunn was going to quit. He was going to quit today and work with Richard Hendricks, a man who could make a real difference in this world. His algorithm is revolutionary. Such wonderful potential packed into it, it made Jared tremor with excitement.

The night before, Jared planned for everything he was going to do today. He watched several movies for inspiration (if Julia Roberts could escape her abusive husband and be with the true love of her life, he could surely quit Hooli and work for Richard’s company. Actually, the parallels for the movie are quite similar. Jared was unsure how to feel about that.) He also worked on what he was going to say to Gavin. He was going to quit, thank Gavin, and leave. A simple plan, really.

With everything packed on his desk, he walked to Gavin’s office. He took care to memorize every detail. The motivational pictures along the walls, the Hooli employee bustling past, it was all stored in his head.

Calm down, Jared. You’ll just approach Gavin, tell him you’ve decided to quit, and leave. It’s nothing as big as Richard turning down the money. It’s nothing major. Despite these thoughts, Jared felt his hands grow clammy.

Jared took a deep breath and walked into Gavin’s office. Oh god, okay it’s happening. Gavin looked up and nodded at Jared.

“Yes, Jared?”

Jared opened his mouth but no words came out. His throat had gone dry.

“Well?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. “I’m very busy, you know. Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand there like an-”

“I’m quitting.” Jared finally said and he stared at Gavin.

“I’m sorry?” Gavin sat up and squinted at Jared. “You’re quitting?”

“Yes. I am.” Jared felt braver and he stood straighter. “And I’d like to thank y-”

“That’s ridiculous. You’ve got a great salary and you work at the greatest company in the world. What could be better than this? It makes no sense,” Gavin tipped his head to the side. Jared figured he owed Gavin an explanation. He won’t say anything about Richard.

“Well, there’s another company that I’m interested in-” Gavin’s eyes widened with realization.

“Richard Hendricks. He’s inspired you to quit, hasn’t he.” Jared swallowed nervously. His plan is derailing. “Is he why you’re quitting? Don’t lie to me, Jared. You’re a horrible liar.” Jared tensed and nodded. Gavin laughed loudly. “He influenced you with his idiocy and you see him as this rebel. He’s trying to take one of my best employees. He’s manipulating you, and you can’t see it! You’ve become a blind idiot, just mindlessly following some moron around-”

“He’s not a moron.” The words leaped from Jared’s mouth without meaning to.

“Excuse me?” Gavin’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice dropping to a growl.

“Y-you heard me.” Jared held his ground. Anger began to boil in his chest. Gavin could disrespect him all he wanted. However, he could not say anything about Richard and his company. “He’s a genius, Gavin.”

Gavin stared at Jared, appalled. Jared took a shuddery breath and continued.

“He came up with a revolutionary algorithm. He did it by himself. Richard Hendricks is going to bring real change to the world. I know it. You know it too. I want to be a part of it and-”

“Jared-”

“Did I end my sentence?” Jared asked, his voice bitter. It shocked Jared but he couldn’t stop. Years and years of being nothing but Gavin’s lacky. Disrespected, called names, Jared had reached a breaking point. At least, Jared had known the foster homes were temporary. College and employment had been his escape. It wasn’t any better. It was tiring. Jared was beginning to see it all and his circumstance now.

“I don’t think,” Jared stared at Gavin, who was just staring at him with shock. “I don’t think I finished. You don’t appreciate your employees at all. You preach on and on about how Hooli is a special company. You say we’re making a real difference. I...well...I don’t see it.” Jared clenched his fists and forced himself to go on. He wouldn’t get this chance again.

“I don’t have a chance to do anything except seemingly mindless, endless work. You always need something. It wouldn’t be bad at all if I truly saw an end to it, if I saw the benefits we were making to the world. Instead, we’re just another Apple, another Amazon, another Google. What is the end product here? Besides more apps, more software. Software that any good coder could make. Software that we steal.”

“Okay, well-”

“I wasn’t fricking finished.” Gavin shut his mouth. Oh my god, he just said frick to Gavin Belson. No movie could have prepared him for this.

“You’re a taxing boss. You aren’t worth the time I put in. I see that now. I wanted to come in here and just respectfully quit and leave quietly. Instead, of course, you drag in Richard. You never take the blame for anything. You never think that you’re the one causing the problems. Let me tell you, Gavin Belson.” Jared shook his head. “You are the exact reason I’m quitting.” Jared stopped and took a deep breath. He wasn’t about to cry. Not now. He has never done this, he’s never ranted. Oh god, oh god, oh god what has he done. He was probably going to be an emotional mess in the car.

“Jared…” Gavin looked at a loss for words.

“That’s not my name.”

“What?”

“My real name is Donald. That’s actually the one good thing you’ve done for me. I’ve grown to like the name. I didn’t correct you when you called me that because I was scared of you. I see I’ve got nothing to fear now.” Jared was on a roll now. He was being, should he say, scathing. “What does that say about you, Gavin Belson? The best thing you’ve ever done for me is...mess up on my first day working here.” 

“Jar- I mean Don-”

“Save it. Just…save it.”

Jared turned around and left Gavin’s office, feeling alive for the first time in years. He never imagined doing something like this. It was exhilarating. Almost addicting. Also terrifying. He broke down crying in his car from the sheer feeling of it all.

~~~  
Jared arrived at Richard’s house and thanked him for reconsidering him for the job.

“Oh, it was no problem. We could really use you, it was cool for you to join us,” Richard nodded at him and Jared could have burst from happiness then and there.

“Is there a particular place you wish for me to stay at? I can work anywhere you need me to.”

“Here, this table should work.” Richard rushed to clear off the scattered paper plates on the table next to the kitchen and Jared took a moment to appreciate his new work area. It certainly wasn’t as clean as his old office. It was noisier, the chair was probably going to be uncomfortable. All of it simply added to the charm of it all. It was perfect.

Jared set up his computer on the table and got to work. He was going to make Richard proud. The bravest, cleverest, most wonderful boss anyone could have. Jared will do the best work of his life to make Richard happy and he will do whatever it takes to prove he deserved to be given this chance.

Life was getting better. Jared’s conscious was clear for the most part. Perhaps he was too hard on Gavin. Perhaps he could have just left quietly instead of insulting Gavin, really, he...no. Gavin was going to make profit from Richard and he will attempt to make them miserable in the future. Jared frowned at the thought. Gavin got what he deserved. He’s rich and head of a successful company. He wouldn’t suffer from being told he was selfish. He probably didn’t care about someone like Jared saying frick to his face.

He had no regrets.


	2. For Pied Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets a bit more jarlich-y. I just like the thought of Jared and Erlich bonding, y'know? Anyway, same stuff from before applies, this was written months ago, sorry if it's bad, also I'm sorry about forgetting to post it, and etc. I hope you enjoy!

It’s 2 in the morning, Jared thought, staring blearily at the clock.

“Keep it together, Jared,” he whispered. He had been working for a while now, maybe for eighteen hours? Nineteen hours? Who knows. Though, he would not stop working until Richard stopped. It wouldn’t be fair.

He looked over to see Richard, slumped over in his chair, softly snoring. Well…

Jared knew he couldn’t just let Richard sleep in that chair. He would wake up sore. He gently shook Richard awake and guided him to his bedroom.

“Jared, it’s fine, we still have a lot to do and I can keep going-”

“Everyone needs sleep, Richard. It vastly improves work performance. You want what’s best for Pied Piper, right?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Richard, what if you miss something because you’re exhausted? Your body is trying to tell you that it’s tired.”

“I-I guess. You’re...you’re right.” Richard nodded and rubbed his eyes. Jared opened his bedroom door. “Good night, Jared.”

“Good night, Richard.” Jared closed the door behind Richard and nodded. Now that he wasn’t working, he was starting to feel hungry and thirsty. Perhaps he should eat something small and then call it a night. Or, maybe, morning.

He went into the kitchen and found a granola bar hidden in the pantry. He was about to open the wrapping but he saw Erlich in the doorway, staring.

“Oh, Erlich, is there something you need? Why are you awake so late?”

Erlich narrowed his eyes. “Where did you find that granola bar?”

“Just in the back of the pantry. Is...is it yours? I can find something else if you want, it’d be no-”

“No, it’s just...check the expiration date on it.” Jared looked and found it was several months expired. “That company changed the packaging on their bars months ago. Those granola bars are the only kind that you actually could get sick from eating it past it’s expiration date. You getting sick is the last thing we need.”

“Oh. Thank you for warning me.” Jared looked down at the bar and threw it away. “I’ll just drink some water then.”

Erlich continued to stare as Jared grabbed a cup from the cabinets and filled it with water. He took a long swig.

“You’re damn dedicated, aren’t you?” Erlich asked. Jared shrugged and swallowed before answering.

“I am, but aren’t we all?”

“Yeah, duh, but…” Jared chugged the entire glass and began to wash the glass, watching as Erlich tried to find the right words. “You’re just...what are your intentions?”

“My intentions?” Jared began to dry the cup. “I’m just...I’m just trying to make sure Richard succeeds.”

“Why?” Jared put the cup back in the cupboard. “You don’t seem to be having fun.”

“What makes you say that? Of course I’m having fun! I love Pied Piper and all of you guys!” Jared tipped his head to the side.

“But...you sleep in the garage. You wake up at fuck-thirty in the morning and stay up until fuck-thirty at night busting your ass.” Jared grimaced at the language. “You don’t drink, you don’t smoke, you don’t have any habits that could be fulfilled with us. It’s just constant work. Dinesh and Gilfoyle make fun of you all the damn time. Just...what the fuck is it?”

“I told you, I really believe in Pied Piper and it’s purpose.”

“I don’t believe you. I think you’re lying.” Erlich stepped closer and Jared backed away, his hand brushing the counter nervously.

“Erlich, I don’t know what to tell you. I promise I wouldn’t do anything to sabotage Pied Piper, if that’s what you think.” Jared struggled to keep calm but Erlich still walked closer to him. “I-I-please don’t hurt me.”

He said nothing and eventually Jared was against the kitchen counter, Erlich inches away from touching him. He stared into Jared’s eyes, searching.

“What do you want?” Jared’s voice betrayed desperation. “D-do you want something from me? Am I not doing well? Are you about to fire me? Is...is there something you need...from...me?” Erlich jerked back.

“Jesus Christ, Jared, no. I can tell when anyone is lying by looking into their eyes. Holy fuck, did you think-” Erlich sighed and shook his head. He backed away and Jared relaxed. “This...this is why you are so...unexpected to me. You’re resilient to so much, you were about to...you...I can’t even say it. Shit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I scared you, you thought the worst.” He shook his head again. “Where...where are you from and why...how...how are you the way that you are?”

Jared was confused.

“Tell me what really happened at Hooli. Don’t give me that ‘it was peaceful’ bullshit. Just...please, Jared. I need to know. If we’re gonna be in this together, there needs to be trust. This is for the good of Pied Piper. You’ve got such a large part of what goes on and I just...I don’t want to be in the dark.”

“That’s understandable.” Jared smoothed his hair back. “If it...if it helps you, I will talk. It’s just, well, it’s not great. I don’t have the happiest childhood. I’m actually not legally allowed to talk about some events. I will talk about the important parts, if that’s okay.” Erlich nodded. “Perhaps, we should sit.”

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Jared fumbled with his shirt collar and looked uncomfortable.

“Would it help if, like, I talked about my upbringing? It’ll be like a regular conversation. We’re learning about each other. Becoming…” Erlich struggled to say the word. “...friends.”

Jared immediately perked up and eagerly nodded.

“Okay!” Erlich grimaced but Jared continued, not noticing. “I’ll start with the beginning. My mother was a nurse. My father was never around. I recently found him in a militia in the Ozarks, but that’s another story. I don’t know much about him. My mother never mentioned him when she was alive.” Jared furrowed his eyebrows. “Then again, I was really young. Ah, well, guess I’ll never know.” He chuckled and Erlich’s eyebrow’s narrowed with concern.

“What, can’t you ask her?” Erlich realized a second later and resisted the urge to slap himself.

“No, she passed away when I was young. It’s how I ended up in the foster care system.”

“Fuck, man.” Erlich shook his head. “How did you...how did you get through all that shit?”

“Erlich, this can’t be all one-sided!” Jared smiled brightly at Erlich. “Tell me about you! What’s your family like?”

Erlich felt annoyed but he wanted answers. “Hmm...I’ve got two sisters and a brother. Total dicks. Got it from my dad, I guess. Fuck that guy, honestly. My mom is the best, she doesn’t need those assholes but she puts up with them.”

“Why are they...penises?” Erlich pursed his lips.

“Snooty, y’know. They think they’re so cool, with their politician jobs and shit. They look down on me for not following the ‘regal path’ and so, y’know, fuck them.” He snorted. “Assholes.”

“Perhaps...they’re only looking out for you. They just want what’s best for you, maybe,” Jared tentatively suggested it and Erlich scowled at him.

“Nah, they know I’m not cut out for that life. They just want to be able to flaunt their shit in front of me. They already do it enough but they use all of this lingo I don’t understand. They want me to be able to understand just how cool they are.” Erlich sneered. “They don’t care about what I want. They think I’m a dumbass but they don’t even know what I do. I’m great, but you don’t see me trying to get them to join the tech world so they can understand my achievements. Do you know why?”

Jared shook his head.

“Because I’m not an asshole and I know they’d hate it. Also, the tech world doesn’t need anymore snobby ass kissers.” Erlich sighed and leaned back, rubbing his hand over his face. “I’m sorry for ranting but...it’s frustrating.”

“It does sound frustrating.” Jared nodded.

“Have you gone through this? I never see you talk to anyone besides us, family-wise”

“I don’t keep in touch with my former foster homes. They never really, I suppose, cared. Who can blame them, y’know.” Jared chuckled again, though it sounded forced.

“They didn’t care?”

“I slept in their house, sure. I also did all of the cooking, the cleaning, it was very degrading at times. I’m working on acknowledging what happened and overcoming the psychological problems I have. Other things happened, but that’s the legal mess I can’t talk about.”

“Shit…”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s all behind me. College was a great time.”

“I’ll bet. Did you meet any ladies? Maybe...some dudes?” Erlich pressed and Jared smiled.

“I mean...yes. I met lots of cool people, did some new things. A few unsavory memories, but that’s okay too.”

“Is there any time in your life that is one hundred percent good?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your life just seems...hard. You dealt with difficult things and...well...is there any part that’s any good?”

“Right now.” Erlich sighed at the response.

“This is the happiest time in your life?” Jared thought about it and nodded.

“I work with a great group of people, my boss is a genius, I’m comfortable in my own skin mostly, and I’m not physically confronted very often. I’d say that’s pretty good.”

“Physically confronted? Were you being ‘physically confronted’ at Hooli?”

“No, not really. It was all mild at Hooli, nothing much there. Physical confrontation happened in college and as a smaller child but no one has punched or kicked me in years.”

“You make it all sound so clinical,” Erlich noticed. “I mean...I’ve slapped the shit out of some people who need it but I can’t envision you in a fight.”

“I never hit back,” Jared confessed. “Perhaps that doesn’t really make it a fight. More like a beat down, in layman’s terms. My last one was in college.”

“I see. So...tell me about Hooli. No more skipping around the question. I’m going to find out. Right now.” Jared squirmed a little.

“Oh. Well...ah.”

“Jared…”

“Okay. I guess...I’ll start with my first day. As you know, Jared isn’t my real name. It’s okay, I like it more than Donald. My old name has been in the mouth of some assailants and I’m happy to have a name untouched by too many people like...anyway. Gavin called me that and I was too intimidated to say anything. I didn’t want to be fought about it and I figured I would look at the bright side.” Erlich nodded.

“And then it all went to shit.”

“Not so much in the beginning. He had a particular managing style but looking back, I believe he was trying to see how far he could go. What limits did I have? How much could he do in front of me? He eventually decided he could get away with anything and eventually my schedule got very cluttered. Not that I’m complaining!” Jared’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mind the work too much! I guess I just…”

“Uh huh, just what?” Erlich eagerly asked.

“I had doubts in Hooli’s purpose,” Jared admitted, balefully. “I probably never would have considered leaving if Richard hadn’t...if he hadn’t...done it.”

“Done what exactly?”

“He turned down a lot of money. He said no to Gavin Belson, a man you don’t say no to. He decided to take a hard road, rather than the easy path. Richard opened my eyes to something bigger, something more. Pied Piper is revolutionary, a huge potential to help people. I knew then and there that I wouldn’t see Hooli the same way again.”

“So you walked out? Right then?”

“Not exactly. Spiritually and mentally, yes. Physically, no. A few days later, after Richard let me be a part of the team-”

“Despite my best efforts,” Erlich said, solemnly.

“Yes, I suppose.” Jared smiled at him. “I packed up my supplies and I went into Gavin’s office and...and...I quit.”

“There was more to it, right?” Jared’s silence answered Erlich’s question. “C’mon, how’d you do it? What’d you say?”

“I told him I was quitting. He told me it didn’t make sense, I had a lot going for me. I admit, I had a lot going for me, but I wasn’t very happy. Anyway, he immediately deduced that I was going to work for Pied Piper. He began to rant about...about how Richard was an idiot and so was I.” Jared balled his hands into fists. “I...I told him he was wrong.”

“You. You told Gavin Belson that he was wrong?” Erlich’s eyes widened. “Jared, you mad motherfucker.”

“He...he tried to interrupt me but...I told him to let me finish. I just...I just insulted him and Hooli...over and over. I couldn’t stop, it just all poured out. I also…”

“You also what?!”

“I also said...gosh, I can’t even believe I said this…”

“What did you say?!” Erlich was leaning towards Jared, enraptured.

“He interrupted my little rant again and I told him...I wasn’t fricking finished.” Jared put his head in his hands. “I said frick to Gavin Belson, oh lord.”

 

“Jared. Jared, look at me.” Jared slowly peered up at Erlich, who had the largest grin on his face. “You’re a fucking baller, dude. I don’t...what the fuck. You did that. You essentially told a terrible man to fuck off. You defended Pied Piper and Richard after maybe a week of working with him. You...that’s incredible, Jared.” Jared’s heart felt lighter and he had a dizzying feeling of happiness and something else he’s never felt about himself. Could it be pride?

“That’s...that’s incredibly kind, Erlich.”

“Okay, okay, but...was that it?”

“I insulted him some more, I thanked him for my new name, and I left.”

Erlich chortled, absolutely delighted by the image. “Dude, that’s badass.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…”

“No, that’s...that’s what I needed.”

“What you needed?”

“I want to make sure outside people are dedicated. Gotta make sure we don’t have anyone trying to spread info, y’know? I already knew you couldn’t lie for shit. I just couldn’t figure out why you were here but...I see now.”

“I’m glad, then.” Jared smiled at Erlich. “So do...do you trust me now?”

“Any man who insults Gavin Belson in his own office is a friend of mine.”

“Just...Erlich?”

“Yes?”

“Please, don’t tell Richard or the other guys about this.”

Erlich’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“I don’t...I don’t want them to see me like that. I’m not always like that, as you know, I’m not always that crass. I don’t want them to expect me to be something I’m not,” Jared said simply.  
Erlich thought about it for a while. He finally nodded.

“Very well. I see where you’re coming from. Trust is, afterall, a two-way street.”

“That’s wise, Erlich.”

“Don’t act so shocked. I’m a very wise person. You have to be to survive in the tech world.” Erlich yawned loudly.

“Well...I am impressed.” Erlich raised an eyebrow at Jared.

“That came out of nowhere.”

Jared shrugged. “Well...you certainly make my job much more interesting and I feel a sort of comradery towards you.”

It was Jared’s turn to be surprised when Erlich suddenly wrapped his arms around him. He felt delighted to have been given physical affection and he hastily wrapped his arms around Erlich as well.

“Shit…” Erlich unwrapped himself from Jared and sniffed. “I wanted to talk to you late at night because I knew you’d be tired enough to talk but I didn’t realize how emotional I’d be too.”

Jared felt his soul crushed. “You...did you try and manipulate me?”

Erlich shook his head vigorously. “No. No. No. I wanted you to be free of distractions because I knew if I tried talking to you in a regular time of day, you’d clam up and use the excuse of work to avoid talking to me. This was literally the only way. I had no mal intent.”

Jared decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Okay. I believe you.” He paused briefly. “Thank you for the hug. It’s been my first in years.”

Erlich breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he looked puzzled. “Your first in years? You haven’t been hugged in years?” Erlich chuckled at the hyperbole but he stopped when Jared nodded, completely serious.

“Yes. It’s okay though. This will hold me out for another few years, so thank you!” Erlich was dumbfounded.

“You mean...no one hugs you? Gives you a pat on the back?”

“Oh, I suppose with big families they probably do that. No...the last time that happened was college.”

“Are you serious? No cuddles? Nothing?”

“Do you like physical affection, Erlich?”

“Of course I do. It’s a nod to the body, to the person. It’s a compliment, in a way.”

“Well, are you surprised I don’t get complimented on my body often?” Jared chuckled and Erlich frowned.

“No, you...do you mind?”

“Mind what- oh…” Erlich again wrapped his arms around Jared. Jared unsurely began to pat Erlich’s arms, wrapped around his front.

“Lie down,” Erlich commanded. Jared and Erlich were...cuddling. Jared never thought this was how he would spend the end of this night but it was nice. No one ever did this with him. Most of the time when he had his guests over, it was simply a one night stand. Nothing tender, like this.

“What kind of person never gets a pat on the back, what the fuck,” Erlich grumbled into Jared’s ear.

“This is nice, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. I hate my family but my mom taught me how to cuddle and hug. It’s all about the placement of arms. Gotta get the most amount of surface area for an effective one.”

“Oh.” Jared wasn’t sure how much he would cover. He was very thin, after all.

They stayed like that for a while. Jared was beginning to nod off but he didn’t want to make Erlich feel uncomfortable.

“Are you tired?”

“A little,” Jared confessed.

“Here, I’ll get up.” Erlich unwrapped himself from Jared’s thin frame. “I’m going to bed. You should sleep on the couch. I see you sleeping in the garage. It’s cold out there, even with the servers.” Jared nodded and Erlich turned around and left the room.

Jared bit his lip and curled up on the couch. For tonight, he would take Erlich’s advice. He shut his eyes, smiling. Yes, this was the happiest time for him. He made more friends and he was warm, inside and out. He fell into a dreamless sleep, still smiling.


End file.
